Unbreakable Love
by LadyS.Stark
Summary: A Senator arrives on Corouscant, befriending the then Padawan Learner Ewan Dooku. There appears to be something more between the two of them as time passes, but will it ever burst into bloom? Only the Force may have the answer to that one...
1. Prologue

At the age of fourteen, Corina Lanster was one of the youngest Senators ever elected to represent her home planet of Tsyvan, which was a very high honour. She arrived in Corouscant with naught but a single travel case that contained all her possessions, wearing a burgundy dress that complimented her lithe figure nicely, and a smile on her still childish face that was showing signs of the woman she would soon become. She went to Chancellor Valorum's office as was custom for all new politicians that came to the capitol, walking in on a conversation between the leader of the Republic and two Jedi. One was obviously the Padawan learner, his tell-tale thin braid draping over his shoulder, and the tall Wookie beside him was undoubtedly his Master.

"Finding this Sith Holocron on Chaldea could not come at a worse time, Chancellor. With all the death threats against you, it's a very bad sign." The Wookie rumbled, his slow speech easy to understand unlike most of his kind. Having had to do this all his life, he had a vast reserve of patience and even when his temper was at it's height, he still spoke quite calmly.

"Of course, Master Kimbar'ka." Valorum said somewhat distractedly, examining the small cube in his hand closely as if it might come to life suddenly and kill everyone. He looked up, not yet noticing Corina as his brow creased. "You said you searched the area where this was found and discovered nothing else?"

"Yes, Chancellor." The Padawan replied, not looking happy about the situation as his dark brows furrowed.

Valorum handed the cube back solemnly to Kimbar'ka. "Tell the Council that I accept their offer of protection, it appears I will need it more than I first thought."

Corina delicately cleared her throat in the silence that followed. "Sorry I barged in, Chancellor. This is clearly a private matter."

"As if someone so polite could barge in." Valorum gave her a warm smile, coming over and clasping her hands in his. "Master Kinbar'ka and his Padawan Ewan Dooku were merely alerting me to a very grave situation."

"I should say it's grave if your life is on the line, Chancellor." Corina stated, not beating around the bush. Even as young as she was, she clearly had no problems with speaking her mind. "Who is responsible for such an atrocious thing as threatening you?"

Valorum directed her to a seat, which she declined with a polite shake of her head, her blue eyes searching his face for answers. He smiled faintly, having expected that from the steadfast Senator. "It's been traced to pirates that are believed to be currently hiding on Yavin 4, though that hasn't been confirmed. But do not fret, I will soon have two Jedi serving as my protection detail until they are caught."

"With your permission Chancellor, we will return to the Council and tell them you have finally agreed." Master Kimbar'ka inclined himself slightly in a bow.

"Finally?" Corina asked, arching a delicate brow.

Valorum smiled a tad sheepishly. "I am afraid that I am quite stubborn at times."

"At times?" Ewan teased before his Master could silence him, dark brow rising.

"Padawan-"

"No Master Kimbar'ka, your Padawan is perfectly right, as I'm sure you well know." Valorum laughed lightly, waving a hand. "And yes, you two may go. Senator Lanster and I have much to discuss before she settles into her apartment."

The Jedi bowed to the two politicians, Ewan and Corina's eyes meeting briefly in a frozen moment of time, during which something sparked between them. And they would need that something more than anyone could ever guess in their later lives...


	2. The Solo Mission

Two years later, Ewan Dooku found himself in a hydrolift with his Master, shifting from one foot to the other restlessly while trying to remain calm, but it was not easy. He had not seen Corina Lanster in two years since their last encounter shortly after Chancelllor Valorum's would-be assassins had been caught, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had changed for better or worse. Of course, there was nothing he could do about either of those options, save hope for the best and go from there. As a Jedi, he didn't have many friends outside the Order and he liked to keep the ones he did have, though it wasn't exactly encouraged. Her being a Senator did not help at all, since there was a lot of mistrust between politicians and keepers of the peace, but that stretched back as far as anyone could remember even if the reasons were no longer recalled. Shaking himself from his reverie, he took a deep breath and pushed his emotions into the Force before his Master could lecture him, the lack thereof making him feel nearly stoic.

"Very good, Padawan." Kimbar'ka had a hint of a smile on his face, placing an immense, furred paw on his apprentice's shoulder. "I am sure that you have nothing to worry about anyway, Corina is a strong young lady with unyielding morals. The Republic would be doomed if that ever changed."

In spite of the assurance, Ewan could not resist jesting: "Careful Master, I might think you're starting to get a soft spot for politicians."

Kimbar'ka chuckled softly. "Fortunately they can be counted on one hand and have earned that place. Now go show the Council what I already know: That you are not only ready for this solo mission, but the Trials as well."

Ewan was taken back by the statement that his Master felt he was ready for more than just a mission by himself, a sense of honour rushing through him once the words had settled in and the shock had faded. "Yes, Master. Thank you for having faith in me."

"Always, Padawan." Kimbar'ka squeezed his shoulder with affection as the hydrolift door hissed open. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." Ewan managed, gripping the Wookie's elbow for a moment before stepping out into the hallway. When the hydrolift shut again, he turned to his right and headed down the hall to Corina's apartment. It's location hadn't changed since her arrival those two years ago, but the door had more paintings on it than he remembered. Of course that was to be expected, Corina loved to do all sorts of arts and crafts in her spare time when she was not reading or on her home planet of Tysvan with her family. He smiled at the artwork on her door that was familiar, touching them gently with the tips of his fingers before pressing the door chime on the side. He blinked when the door opened to reveal a service droid, which whistled inquiringly. "I'm the Jedi that the Council sent to escort Senator Lanster to Dao' Mir... and an old friend."

"Ewan?" There could be no mistaking Corina's voice from the other room, it having changed very little since he'd heard it last. There was a rustle of movement and there she was, a green dress with silver beads sewn into it draped over one of her arms. She rushed over to hug him, and in that moment he knew she was still his Corina. "I'm so glad to see you... and you get to take me to Dao' Mir, of all things! Come in, come in!" She grinned as she waved him inside, the droid moving off to the side since his mistress was in no apparent danger. "This is Beepster, he was a gift from Chancellor Valorum."

Ewan hoped to the Force he didn't sound jealous as he hugged her back and said: "Oh? You must be working wonders in the Senate to have earned such a present." It shouldn't matter if something is going on between them anyway, she's just my reminded himself sternly and gave her a smile, reluctantly releasing her.

Corina's cheeks coloured a little at his comment. "Well I wouldn't know about wonders, but I've been doing my best to help affairs in the Senate. The arguments here at the capitol make all the ones back home look like mere trifles in comparison." She shook her head, gently packing the dress that she'd had draped over her arm into her travel case. "I know it's to be expected, but it would be nice if everyone got along for a change. Not that most can due to pride, which is ridiculous, though not much can be done about it." She sighed, picking up a belt made of enameled flowers that matched the dress she'd just tucked away. "But enough about politics. How have you been?" She peered up at him as the belt disappeared into her travel case.

"Well enough. Ever since the Sith Holocron was discovered, the Council has been on edge in spite of the fact that nothing else has come to their attention." His dark brows furrowed as he watched her put away some more dresses and accessories. He realized he probably shouldn't be telling her this, but it had already been said and it was so easy to talk to her. It always had been, ever since their meeting and he couldn't imagine it any other way. "And what about you, Corina? How has life been since we last spoke?"

"Busy, mostly. Nothing terribly exciting for the most part, but that's the life of a Senator from the Capitol for you." She shut her travel case closed with a definite snap, turning to her droid. "Now remember: Keep the apartment clean and if anyone asks, I've only gone away to visit family."

Beepster made a series of noises in reply, saluting her in a cute fashion with one of his antennae.

Corina smiled, gave him a pat on his domed head, then lead the way out of her apartment to her personal landing pad. Only a few Senators had the luxury of being able to dock their ships right in their own back yard so to speak, but it was more of an elongated slab of steel and concrete than anything else, though on the very edges that were near her back patio, Ewan caught sight of plants crawling up from their beds of earth and making their way up the outer walls, pretty flowers framing all of Corina's windows that he hadn't noticed before, but their presence did not surprise him. She smiled when she looked back to see him admiring her flora. "Come on, slow poke."

In two strides of his long legs, he was beside her with a hint of a smile on his bearded lips. "I take it that from your conversation to Beepster this mission is a closely guarded secret?"

"Yes, this is a highly sensative matter that shouldn't be talked of in the open." Corina's lips curled into a small smile as she boarded her Corellian star cruiser. She waited till he was with her in the cockpit, sitting down and guiding the ship off the pad and up towards the sky. "I'm sure you've heard of the legendary Fal'eri."

Ewan's dark brows rose, but there was no other sign of emotion from him as if he were processing the stories surrounding the artifact. "You mean that blue adamantine crystal known for it's healing powers?"

Corina inclined her head as she tapped in the co-ordinance to Dao Mir' once they were outside Corouscant's atmosphere a minute later. Seconds later, the familiar white lines of hyperspace were visible outside the viewport. "And it's capababilities of mass destruction in the wrong hands. It's been in the possession of the Dao Mir' royal family for centuries, but the current queen has seen visions that one day one of her descendants might use it's powers for evil, and she wishes to prevent that at all costs. She reached out to Chancellor Valorum, offering him the Fal'eri in exchange for a treaty with the Republic. He's been seeking for a way to gain them as allies for years, so of course he jumped at this chance. Due to the risk of unsavory characters overhearing about me being sent to secure the invaluable crystal, he consulted Master Yoda and it was agreed upon that I should have a Jedi escort."

"I am glad they decided that. I would not like it if you walked out on to that planet without some sort of protection. I know the royal family of Dao Mir' has their loyal guards, but even they have been known to stray with the right words and influence in the past." He frowned slightly, stroking his beard. "And as pure-hearted as most of the royal family have been, there's always that one member through out history that was a wolf in sheep's clothing. And the O'anoin aren't much better."

"If friendship and trust were easy, they would not be worth working for, would they?" Corina asked diplomatically, hands folding quietly in her lap. "Everyone deserves a chance, Ewan. This is theirs to with as they will, for good or ill. It is the same for us all at some point in our lives, no matter who we are or where we're from, regardless of race or station."

He was silent for a long time, looking at her with an unreadable expression, then the edges of his bearded lips twitched into a smile. "Your wisdom is astounding my dear Corina, are you certain you're sixteen?" His tone had a playful air to it as he leaned towards her, dark eyes locked on her blue ones.

"No, I'm secretly an immortal elf from Ilandryl that's really a thousand years old." She replied sarcastically, her tone mirroring his as she leaned towards him.

"Well that explains everything." He chuckled, realizing this could be considered inappropriate but he didn't care as long as Corina was comfortable with it, and she certainly seemed to be. "But where are your pointed ears, my lady?"

She leaned in further, lips near his ear as she whispered: "Hidden with magic of course, where else would they be?" She suppressed a shiver of delight as he reached out and touched one of her ears lightly with the tip of a calloused finger. "The magic also makes them feel rounded, so your actions are in vain, my lord."

His breath tickled her sensitive ears as he whispered back: "Who said I was feeling it to see if they had a point?" His hand trailed through her hair, bearded lips brushing her cheek as he pulled back. He smiled warmly at her then, no mask of any sort hiding his feelings. "I missed you, Corina."

"I missed you too, Ewan." Her returning smile was radiant, leaning in to kiss his cheek, but missing and instead her lips brushed his.

His hand in her hair tightened just a tad when their lips touched, his pressing back against hers ever-so-lightly for that moment in time, then they pulled away in unison, the two of them flushed and breathless, but neither of them regretted what they had done. His hand lingered in her hair that was so soft to the touch, his smile soft. "We should get some rest before we reach Dao Mir', just in case."

She nodded, leaning into his caress just noticeably. "I think that's a good idea." She reluctantly leaned back in her chair. "Good night, Ewan."

"Good night, Corina." He murmured, leaning back in his chair as well, watching her close her eyes through his half lidded ones. It wasn't long at all before she was asleep and he followed suit, seeing her in his dreams in ways that a Jedi shouldn't see any woman.


End file.
